Giantess Elsa
by SpicyTortilla
Summary: Elsa of Arendelle resumes her life as a giant, there's soap involved. Definitedly not for children.


**Giantess Elsa's red cheeks. For /frz/**

"Wake up Elsa" whispered 4 year old Anna as she got on top of her older sister's bed. "The sky is awake so I am awake and we have to play" said Anna this time pinching her sister's cheeks as she made funny expressions using her sister's face.

_I don't want to wake up just yet_ "Get back to sleep Anna" yawned Elsa, but no matter what Anna kept on pinching Elsa's delicate cheeks.

Elsa finally woke up, only to be faced with the crude and cruel reality that she must live with, truth was; she was remembering the times when she was normal.

Reaching for the mountain as support she managed to get up from her 200ft bed that Arandellians had built for her as a tribute to their giantess goddess, in an act of fear perhaps? The curse had developed for the worse, as Elsa got rid of the snow at the lake many years before, just as she saved her sister and thawed her heart, that very night all the snow in Arendelle and it's surroundings came many times to Elsa, merging and fusing with her; she was snow given life, flesh as redundant as it sounded.

"Morning's up and so am I, time to bathe again" muttered Elsa quietly while feeling a little embarrassed. "Wake up Anna!, the sky is up and so am I" giggled Elsa as she searched her night gown for Anna, being giant doesn't mean separating from your sister, after all now she lived in Elsa's beautiful hair, sometimes in between her breasts or inside her pockets.

"Good morning sister!" yelled Anna from the top of her lungs as she admired her sister's beauty in all her gigantic splendour. "Is it that time again?" asked Anna as Elsa brought Anna near her ear so she could listen to her better. "Again indeed" responded Elsa.

After eating some bears and reindeers Elsa moved towards the lake, being careful not to crush anybody with her soft but gigantic toes as she tip-toed and tightening her grasp on the night gown so no lascivious eyes would grace the bliss of the astounding asthetics that she inherited from her mother.

Once at the lake she put Anna on her shoulders "You know I don't like being seen while bathing" grinned Elsa expressing a bit of discomfort "But you're the only one I can trust on this" said Elsa speaking in a really low tone. "I love you too Elsa" whispered Anna to Elsa's ear with a loving look on her face. "Now, now you know what I love to do" said Anna almost salivating "I sure do" responded Elsa, moving Anna next to her rosy cheeks, giggling as Anna put her face against them and hugged her caringly.

Afterwards Elsa started to conjure a huge curtain of thick ice dust around her, covering her whole body from head to now underwater toes and ankles, Anna knew what was coming next as she smiled and undressed at the same time her sister took off the absurdingly large night gown she had put on, curled i tinto a ball and threw it to the shore of the lake; taking a peek outside the curtain she noticed every single Arendellian sitting nearby, contemplating their living goddess in her most noble form, "We're not worthy of this beauty, grace and splendour great Elsa" chanted a choir.

Elsa quickly got her head inside the curtain as her cheeks turned red from shame, "Don't forget about me!" said Anna.

Elsa made 2 bowls of ice, one for her sister to bathe in and another one for her to bathe with.

Anna let her hair down as Elsa put her in the not so little 10m diameter bowl, "pool" as she called it, Elsa felt like if she was playing with dolls, a really beautiful, living doll whom she loved. Anna handed Elsa a normal sized soap with Elsa's face as a motif, for some reason she had bought one at Oaken's, one for herself and one for her sister. "I know this won't do but oh well" shrugged Anna as she rubbed her body with the soap, she rubbed her neck tenderly, her thighs and calves, her breasts and tummy, and even her feet and back, all of this while Elsa just stood there, bright red. "Go ahead Elsa, I'm waiting!" yelled Anna as she was about to be blessed with a sight none had ever had before.

Elsa bent over to wash her feet, facing Anna and making eye contact, she turned around as a réflex and stroked her now massive Olafs as she used the bowl to pour wáter on her face and hair, "HOLD UP THERE" shouted Anna "Don't forget THAT part" as she rubbed herself with further intensity and lust. Elsa quickly started to rub her clítoris with the soap bar that had her very same face on, and moaned in pleasure, as the crowd was astonished with these angelic sounds, in between the crowd laid nobody else but Édouard Du Puy who was so inspired that he bécame a famous musician.

Having finished bathing, both sisters dressed up again, Anna put on a light Brown and pale green dress along with a dark green lace to fit her long hair into a ponytail, Elsa extended her long arms for her night gown, transforming i tinto a more casual attire, and dressing up behind the thick layer of ice dust.

Once completely dressed up Anna hugged Elsa's cheeks as she smiled to Arendelle, being the merciful queen that she was, she decided to not freeze everyone to death.

Fin.


End file.
